Counterfeiting of consumer products is a growing concern. For example, products such as liquor, automotive parts, and household items have been the subjects of counterfeiting. Generally, counterfeiters package a product in the same manner as the authentic product; however, the counterfeit product will be of inferior quality. Consumers unknowingly purchase the counterfeit products, which has an adverse impact on both the consumer and on the business entities producing the authentic products.
Several techniques have been developed to prevent counterfeiting. For example, makers of the authentic products have attempted to place specific markings or stamps on labels of their products. However, these techniques are identifiable by counterfeiters and are able to be circumvented. Another technique employed by product manufacturers is the addition of RFID tags to product labels. The addition of an RFID tag to each product drives up the cost of the product, and the technology needed to identify the data transmitted by each RFID tag is not readily available to consumers.
There is, therefore, a need to employ a cost-effective and accurate manner of identifying authentic products that is accessible and easy to use so that consumers will confidently know they are purchasing authentic products.